The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck
The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck (also written The Life and Times of $crooge McDuck, an often abbreviated as L&T, or alternatively as LoS, for Life of Scrooge) is an award-winning American comic series. Its original twelve chapters were written and drawn by Keno Don Rosa, who added several "bonus chapters" to the canon later on, eventually joined by other authors following Rosa's retirement. General plot The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck are an attempt at solidifying the most important events of Scrooge McDuck's early life, from him winning his number one dime in 1877 to his first official meeting with his nephew Donald Duck and his grandnephews Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck. This story is told through the means of a photo album of Scrooge's life made by his sister Matilda, a picture of which opens each of the twelve chapters (a format usually not respected by the bonus chapters, which instead tend to be bookended by present-day scenes of Scrooge reminiscing about his past). List of Chapters 0 — The History of Clan McDuck The history of various members of Clan McDuck throughout the ages. I — The Last of the Clan McDuck Glasgow, Scotland. Wee Scrooge McDuck just turned 10 and is deemed able to work by his kind but very poor father Fergus McDuck; he subsequently wins his first coin ever as a shoeshiner. However, the coin in question is an american dime he can't possibly hope to spend in Scotland; as he has technically been swindled, it teaches him to be cautious when it comes to business. He later visits the abandoned castle that once housed the Clan McDuck during its hours of glory, and meets a peculiar keeper (actually Sir Quackly McDuck's ghost) who helps him fight off the Whiskervilles while also inspiring him to go to America to get rich again like his ancestors. 1B — Of Ducks, Dimes and Destinies Present-day Magica De Spell travels back in time to 1877 to try to steal the Lucky Dime from a young, defenseless Scrooge. 1C — The Orphan's Christmas Young Scrooge McDuck helps an oprhan girl named Brenda stops her orphanage from getting shut down. II — The Master of the Mississippi Scrooge arrives in Louisville where he tries to contact an uncle of his who already lives there: Angus McDuck, who (as Scrooge soon finds out) is now nicknamed Pothole. A lucky gambler, Angus just won at poker a steamboat, which he decides to use to search for a sunken treasure. However, the boat's original owner, swindling businessman and casino-owner Porker Hogg, follows them and attempts to steal the treasure, using as minions the local Beagle Boys, who would later turn out to be the fathers of those that currently chase Scrooge's money in Duckburg. III — The Buckaroo of the Badlands Scrooge McDuck, changing his first name to "Buck" to better fit with his new surroundings, becomes a cowboy for his rich fellow scotsman Murdo McKenzie. Due to his amazing skills, he is put in charge of an especially ferocious bull that McKenzie hopes to present to an important contest. However, rusters named the McVipers try to steal the cattle. Scrooge chases them through the Badlands to get the bull (and his job) back, and on the way meets a young Theodore Roosevelt. 3B — The Cowboy Captain of the Cutty Sark Scrooge McDuck, still working for Murdo McKenzie, is sent to Java to sell two race bulls to a sultan. A rival sultan steals the bulls on the way, and a wacky boat race involving the Krakatoa eruption ensues. IV — The King of the Copper Hill Scrooge meets and befriends American billionaire Howard Rockerduck (father of his future rival John D. Rockerduck), who invested tremendous amounts in a silver mine that actually contains nothing but copper. This seems like bad luck until the reveal that, as electricity's use is widening at fast speed, there is a great need of electric wires… which are made of copper. Said copper mine thus becomes extremely precious. And it turns out Scrooge could have a legal claim to it… V — The New Laird of Castle McDuck Scrooge comes back to Scotland at his parents' call for help, as the Whiskervilles have found a way to get hold of the McDucks' castle (which they plan to burn to make way for new sheep pastures). Helped by the ghosts of his ancesotrs (including Sir Quackly), he manages to fight them back, but looses all the money he made at Copper Hill in the process. VI — The Terror of the Transvaal Scrooge McDuck is digging for diamonds in the African Transvaal when he meets another prospector, that he will later know as his rival Flintheart Glomgold. They initially become friends, but Flintheart quickly betrays Scrooge, steals his belongings and abandons him in the middle of the savanna. But he underestimated the scottish duck… 6B — The Vigilante of Pizen Bluff Digging for gold in the ghost town Pizen Bluff, Scrooge fights the notorious Dalton Brothers along with the colorful crew of P. T. Barnum's circus. VII — Dreamtime Duck of Never Never Scrooge, now prospecting in Australia, saves an old aborigine named Jabiru Kapirgi from a thief, and the elder man, in return, shows him a cave with beautiful and prophetic paintings, where he discovers a glimpse of his future life that gives him the inspiration to go to the Klondike. VIII —'' King of the Klondike Scrooge, after so many unsuccessful attempts, finally hits the jackpot in the Klondike in White Agony Creek when he discovers a rich vein of gold. He also meets, however, the beautiful Goldie O'Gilt… 8B — ''The Prisoner Of White Agony Creek 8C — Hearts of the Yukon 8D — Last Sled for Dawson IX — The Billionaire of Dismal Downs Scrooge McDuck goes back to Scotland, thinking of settling there. To prove to the doubtful locals that depsite his globe-trotting adventures he remains a scotsman at heart, he takes part in the Highland Games, but is antagonized once more by the Whiskervilles… X — The Invader of Fort Duckburg Scrooge finally settles in Duckburg, where his sister Hortense meets the hot-tempered farmer Quackmore Duck (later to become Donald's father). But he also meets again the Beagle Boys as well as Theodore Roosevelt, now president of the United States of America… XI — The Empire-builder from Calisota' (also printed as ''The Richest Duck in the World) Scrooge travels around the world, strengthening his financial empired… but also progressively loosing his ethics and his sisters' trust, which culminates when he burns down a village in Africa just to chase away its inhabitants because he wants to install a rubber tree plantation. 9B — ''The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut XII — The Richest Duck in the World (also printed as The Recluse of McDuck Manor) Chrismas 1947. A depressed, bitter and old Scrooge McDuck invites his nephews Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck to his manor to get to know them. To convince the incredulous Donald of his wealth, he decides to go back to the Money Bin for the first time in decades… but he finds it being robbed by the new generation of Beagle Boys, led by the same old Blackheart Beagle. This new adventures with his family gives him back the taste to live, and on he goes for more adventures around the world ! sv:Farbror Joakims liv el:Ο Βίος και η Πολιτεία του Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ fr:La Jeunesse de Picsou it:Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni Category:Books Category:Don Rosa Books Category:Series Category:Don Rosa stories